The BIONICLE Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is a place for users to request to be a Sysop, Rollbacker or Bureaucrat. No bureaucrats are needed. If you or someone you nominate is running for adminship, only admins are allowed to vote at first. If the majority of admins agree on the user becoming an admin, then the community votes. When you make a request, be sure to include a For section, an Against section, and a Comments section. = Requests for Rollback Rights = User:Matoro1 If I returned and made the same number of edits? I know I haven't been active these past few months but I just broke my arm and part of my hand (Painful! I will put more details on one of my blogs on BRW) and BRW is very far behind so I've been editing there a lot of my time. For * Before the BRW he helped heaps and he will be helping more now the BRW has more Members to help. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 18:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Against Comments Ok, I respect your opinion but I want a second (or third) opinion. How long should I wait keeping in mind I only want to help other users not really tackle all the technical stuff? (I'd also like to add that I joined in early september 2008, a month or two before Osmiumap and he became a sycop after only a month! I also felt I made a similar number of edits to him.) [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :OsmiuMap is not a sy's'''op, he is a Rollbacker. You can always help other users by answering questions, etc. It isn't a matter of how many edits you make but a matter of whether you are a good member of the community and can display basic MediaWiki knowledge. Also, rollback is always a good start. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I thought Sy's'op and rollback were the same. I guess I meant to put this in the rollback section. ....I have moved it Also, you haven't answered my queston. How long should I wait? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! User: Superbrutaka07 For Against Comments I won't be editing now for a week or so because of my exams but I'll start on the 6th or 7th of April --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 12:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) User:Toa Mata Nui For Against Comments = Requests for Sysop Rights = Mata Nui For #He's been around for a long time, and is a great editor. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 17:59, 20 March 2009 (UTC) #Master Gresh 22:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) #Agreed. --[[User:Toa Vorak|'Predator']] ...Dont mess with me unless youre the Terminator or the governer of California...or both 23:48, 20 March 2009 (UTC) #Same as Daiku's. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) #Darn it. I don't have a reason now that MG already voted. OsmiuMap - ''You have no new messages. 01:21, 21 March 2009 (UTC) #He is a reely good editor I think he will make a great administrator. --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Guy']] 07:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) #Even I --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 12:05, 21 March 2009 (UTC) #He's Great I Got To Give It To Him.--Toa Mata Nui 17:14, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Against Comments "Darn it. I don't have a reason now that MG already voted." Why? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) = Requests for Bureaucrat Rights =